Love is
by AthenaInAvalon
Summary: "Love is... Wish you all the ways" Yaoi. Slash.
1. Party

**_Love is…_**

**Timmy's P.O.V.**

It's a party where all the magical, mystical creatures were present, including my enemies. That left me a bit apprehensive. This room is crowded and it's hard to breathe in a stuffy atmosphere.

However, as much as I try, I can't move in the small space between the bar and Gary's body. His hands are firmly around my waist, and I approach his body and I lie down my head in Gary's chest, relaxing in his arms.

I love hearing his heart beating, although the deafening sound of the room did not let me hear. Gary is my haven. I confess, since I started dating him, I missed many opportunities to go out with my friends or to just spend an afternoon alone at home. Gary always wants to stay close to me, because he thought I too weak to act independently or how I wanted to.

Over time, I got used to having him close. I got used to his cold, authoritarian but protective presence. I never dated anyone; Gary is the first and always aimed to be the one.

Gary's hands wander down my back and I still pay attention to Dark Laser's jokes.

"Timmy!" The thick female voice scares me. I raise my head to look at Wanda, standing in front of me with both hands on her hips. "Let's go to the kitchen to get some drinks, sport." She opened up a fun smile and grabbed my arm, pulling me.

Gary frowned and looked at her with hostility, but the pink fairy did not read my boyfriend's eyes. When she pulled me, Gary grabbed my waist tighter.

"We have drinks in the bar, Wanda." His voice was cold. Gary hated to leave me with anyone who wasn't him.

"The intention is make Timmy to move." The answer comes out so provocative, immediately I feared the consequences.

"Gary, don't worry." I speak mildly. "I'll just accompany her and then I'm back." I can't help it, but I open my best smile.

"Ten minutes, TimTim." He ended the talk and looked me with intensity.

"I don't believe it! You establish a time limit?!" Wanda was angry, but I haven't changed because I know it's something undisputed with Garry. He is a controller.

"You know I hate to wait." Promptly he pulled me and smashed my lips in a possessive kiss.

I looked around and saw all the looks directed at me. I lowered my head and walked beside Wanda to the kitchen.

Sometimes when Gary was acting so selfishly, I felt humiliated.

**XXXXXXX**

**Gary's P.O.V**

"Gary! You're very boring to Timmy!" Cosmo cried while I watched Timmy's silhouette disappear in the crowd.

I don't care what people think about me. Timmy doesn't complain, so then I'm the one who imposes what the brunette should do.

Since he created me, I was unable to think of anything else, and soon my only goal was to get closer and make him mine. When his godparents freed me, I pulled them all away from him so he would only be mine.

Nothing easier than winning a defenseless little bunny.

Over time we became closer and I could complete my goal. Everything would be perfect if weren't for a bunch of asshole who kept getting into our relationship. I hate them all.

"I never agreed to this obsession with Timmy!" Cosmo's voice was more serious than usual, but he remains the biggest jerk of all. I wanted to kill him. "For me, he would date someone else." He crosses his arms in a strange position, clearly a child.

"So who would date him then?" I smile malevolently; my eyes remain fixed in the kitchen, waiting for my boyfriend to be back.

"Remy," He replied with a snort. So immature, this guy.

Upon hearing that name, my smile fades and I was overcome with a wave of hatred. Everyone knows that the rich boy is in love with my TimTim, but I wouldn't hesitate to break each fucker finger if he dares touch Timmy. TimTim is mine only, and no one will take him away from me.

"Cosmo…" Anti-Cosmo has intervened. He read my expressions and has guessed my protective, atrocious intentions.

Cosmo was silent, because he got the message. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to continue that ridiculous discussion.

**XXXXXXX**

**Remy's P.O.V.**

I'm arranging a tray of beers for Juandissimo to distribute between the guests when I saw him coming. He is accompanied by his pink godmother and giving a smile so shy that I let a little beer spill, just enjoying Turner's beauty.

I confess that I have a thing for the brunette, but never let it show. It was extremely rare to see him so alone; I decided to get closer.

"I think you shouldn't get closer, Remy," Juandissimo said beside me, watching everything as always.

I ignore him, I was always watching Turner. Unlike them, I was not afraid to approach him.

I'm not afraid of Gary.

"I accept the consequences." Tidying up my jacket, I walk towards Turner. I hear a sigh from my godfather, but I ignore him.

I approach the boy, close enough to hear him comment to Wanda in a melancholy tone.

"I-I don't know, Wanda." He looked at a glass of juice, sighing hard. "If I could turn back time, I would do everything different."

"So start now," the rosy colored fairy concluded, smirking. I noticed that she was watching my approach, which made Timmy turn around and look at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

He was really beautiful. Despite being a man, he had a heavenly body and skin so perfect, which had no stain. And the pink cap highlights his cute face.

"R-Remy..." he smiles, his tone scared. I approach to him and touch his cheek, making him blush lightly.

He is so cute.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Hey! I posted again because I finally found a beta reader and she corrected the grammar and writing.**_

_**And I I hope it been better**_

_**So thank you Floracat**_


	2. Mistake

**Credits: Floracat – Beta reader**

**Chapter 2 - Mistake**

**XXXXXX**

**Remy's P.O.V**

I've dreamed of this moment, when I could finally face Turner, alone and helpless.

He looks at me with wide eyes. Naturally, he was so scared since he started dating. Like a bunny scared of its predator.

"Are you okay?" I asked smiling. I wanted to give him a sense of security, but an almost discreet security. I approached him and touched his shoulders; we were so close. I could smell his brown hair; always so well maintained.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine…" He took a step back, because he didn't want Gary to see us together. If the imaginary boy appeared, the consequences would be disastrous.

He looked away, lowering his head, and he started rubbing his hands together in a clear sign of nervousness. I remained calm, I didn't fear what Gary would do to me. I don't like fights, but if he wanted to play the macho, I would show him that I'm not weak as he thinks.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. I looked at Timmy and he was unable to look into my eyes, but somehow, I knew what was going through his mind. He was confused, but fear dominated him. He was afraid of just about everything! This is one of the reasons why I wanted to kill Gary.

"So, kids!" a female voice sounded. I quickly turned to face Wanda. "I'll leave the two of you alone." When she finished she smirked and left the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"It's been some time since we were alone, hasn't it?" Now it was my turn to be nervous, because I was afraid of Timmy's answer. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

His perfectly shaped eyebrows arched and he looked at me for the first time. His blue eyes contained a very innocent glow.

"Yeah…true…" Nutshell. He was not about to talk and I didn't understand it. Timmy's confidence was something that money couldn't buy and it made me angry. Damn you, Gary!

I approached him again and he retreated, so I held his waist tightly. I didn't want him to escape, not now. He was clearly startled by my actions, and he tried to struggle, but I was stronger. He raised his head and looked directly into my green eyes.

"Let me go…" The male voice came shy, and he held the arms that were attached to his waist.

I didn't answer, but he knew I wouldn't let go, and I don't know why I was doing it. I really wanted to kiss him, hold him, and never let him go. Ever. I was cursed by Turner not being an object. I couldn't buy him. What good is having money if what I wanted, I couldn't have?

Timmy looked away again in silence. I took my arms and pulled him, squeezing his waist. The touch of our bodies made him blush and I gave a low laugh, enjoying his cuteness.

"Please, don't…" He said again. His voice almost disappeared. I held his face and turned him to look directly at me.

**XXXXXX**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I felt my heart beating wildly with his warm hands on my waist. My eyes rested on the serious expression on Remy's face. Those traits haven't abandoned my dreams since the night we kissed. It was a mistake! An unforgivable slide that made me suffer this guilt that plagued me.

Gary doesn't deserve the fact that I betrayed him. Although an extreme controller, I knew he loved me. This, however, doesn't reduce the pleasure I felt in having Remy's hands stroking me so hotly. My legs buckled simply by observing his green eyes fixed on my lips, and his inviting smile.

I wanted to give myself entirely to the guy who stared at me. I closed my eyes, wishing to regain my sanity. I wished that Gary's face would invade my mind, and do away with my feelings for Remy.

I told myself that Remy came into my life in a moment of weakness. Gary took everything from me... and gave me everything too! It was so confusing, and Remy's presence brought a little light to my life. He took me safely away from Gary's rigorous arms and I felt; finally, maybe I could experience something different.

But suddenly Remy went missing, like he never existed. He didn't appear at my school to talk and he didn't answer my emails. In my sadness, I found support in Gary, feeling guilty for even considering the possibility of abandoning him. Gary was the only one who stood up for me, after all. Only, he never let me do it myself. And when Remy returned a few weeks later, it was with great difficulty that I ignored him. My heart was aching and I asked myself again and again about what I felt. If I loved Gary, I shouldn't doubt my own feelings.

I felt his hot breath on my lips, just in time to push Remy away before he kissed me. Before he brought up that question again, about abandoning me!

"We can't!" I cried, a little exasperated. I saw disappointment in Remy's clear eyes as he adjusted his jacket in a mechanical gesture. It was so hard to think of when we were together. Two months ago, when we last saw each other, I turned away from him. I was sore because he had left me. I didn't allow him to explain, because I had promised myself that nothing would get me away from Gary.

Remy took my hand in his and I knew what he would say. Despair enveloped me, and without noticing, the tears began to form in my eyes.

"I left because I needed to be sure of what I felt." Remy sighed hard and his eyes met mine, revealing secrets previously muted. With one hand he wiped the tears that wet my face. "I love you."

I had difficulty breathing normally, feeling an unusual emptiness engage me, like I was about to drown. I stared at the ground with sadness, because Remy was not able to tell me those words two months ago. It was too late.

"B-But we are just friends." My heart sank in my chest, cutting out any possibility of a relationship. I wouldn't allow him to have hopes. There was no future for us.

"I didn't say you needed to repay what I feel," he answered, a little offended. I glared at him again. "I just want to give you the choice you deserve."

I nodded silently. He wrapped me in his cozy arms, and I clung to his body as a farewell. My heart was screaming about the mistake I was making. I smelled the fragrance of his cologne, hugging him tighter, and letting my tears wet his white shirt.

**XXXXXX**

**Gary's P.O.V**

Fifteen minutes and no Timmy. Just then, Wanda returned from there with her face bursting with satisfaction.

I was impatient with the delay. He would not delay without a good reason, mainly because it was not in his nature to do so.

I left my drink on the table and stood up, walking towards the kitchen, ignoring the questions and complaints to my back. Anti-Cosmo was the first to reach me, and he took my arm.

"You'll lose him for being so arrogant," he warned me, as if he knew what was coming.

"Timmy doesn't dare leave me," I replied. Only at that moment I realized that I was possessed by an anger, but an uncontrolled anger has never been my personality.

"If he did, what would you do?" The anti-fairy questioned me, frowning. I finally turned to face him. What kind of fucking question was that? Everything was already pretty pathetic.

"I'd go to hell to have him back," I said like it was obvious. Timmy was destined to be with me. He was my inconceivable other end, and only I could protect him from the world, from all the people who could hurt him. And Timmy knew that.

I jerked my arm from Anti-Cosmo's hand with hostility, and I turned to walk into the kitchen. When I got there, I saw something that shocked me. Remy hugged my Timmy! My body burned with this intense anger that pulsed through my veins. Who did that guy think he was, to touch my Timmy that way? Who he does think he was to wrap Timmy that way in his arms?

"I'll kill him!" I exclaimed between my teeth, hard. I could hear Anti-Cosmo whisper, "I don't doubt your words," before walking towards the "couple". My anger seemed to rip my muscles.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Just a little doll

**Credits to my beta reader: Floracat**

**XXXXXX**

**Gary's P.O.V**

"Get away from him!" My hands have already grabbed the collar of that pathetic rich boy. Immediately, I feel delight in hearing Timmy's voice. He sounded scared, begging me to let him go.

"Only if he wants me to," Remy replied, challenging me. I realized he didn't fear what I might do to him.

Timmy made a surprised sound, shocked by his answer to my hostile onslaught. This only made me angrier. He enjoyed seeing him challenge me? He wanted to be disputed? I stared at him for a moment, but his blue eyes were fixed on the blond.

If he wanted to be treated as a trophy, then he will. And he will be mine again.

Forcefully, I threw body of the Buxaplenty on the counter in the center of the kitchen. He dropped, but he rose so coldly that I admired him for his audacity. Slowly, he cleaned clothes. People moved away to see what was happening, and Wanda appeared. She ran towards Timmy, hugging him maternally.

My eyes stared at the pink fairy, and I saw her wince, frightened. I'll take up accounts with her later. I looked back at Remy, just in time to see him smile with scorn.

"You could simply ask Turner who he wants to stay with, rather than taking him by force."

Immediately, I felt the anger go back into my body. With great agility, I punched him straight in the face, causing him to fall to the ground with a bloody nose.

"Don't look at him," I warned, lifting him by his arm. "Don't touch him." I pushed his body onto the counter again. "Don't TALK to him!" I ordered, staring at him with anger.

My fist is raised again, but this time Remy grabs it firmly. Staring me in the eyes, he says with a stern voice, "I don't fight you, because I care about what Timmy thinks." Turning his back, he stared at Timmy's tearful face. "You don't need this." And, proud, he left the kitchen. Son of a bitch!

"Gary…" His voice sounded mild, and I looked at Timmy as if I could kill him. "Lo-Look… Look at what you did!" he cried, and he ran through the crowd.

I won't allow the conversation close this way. Quickly, I reached him, and I snatched his wrist tightly.

**XXXXXX**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

"What you did was unforgivable." Gary's voice was cold. "Letting him touch you, as if you..." He trailed off, knowing that it would offend me. "You're mine, Timmy! Only mine!"

He pulled me against his rigid body and hugged me possessively with one arm. His free hand held my face with hostility, hurting me. He forced me to face him.

"I control you…because I will not lose you." His voice is hoarse, authoritative. His eyes were filled with a malevolent glow. I cringed at his look. "You belong to me!"

With the little dignity I had left (if I had any), I turned my face away from his hand. A groan of pain escaped my lips, and I noticed that Gary tightened the hug. It was humbling to know that I was stuck with him. To me, it means I wouldn't be allowed privacy, wouldn't be allowed freedom.

I sighed hard, feeling more tears flow from my eyes. I was angry at myself for being unable to live away from that guy! Gary consumed my strength, leaving me at the mercy of his threats.

I struggled in his embrace, pushing against him vehemently, but all in vain. He looked at me in silence, watching my gestures.

"You won't get out of my arms so easily," he simply said, not caring about my rage.

I hit his chest, crying and sobbing, as vulnerable as the fragile little doll that he wanted so badly. I felt his hand caress my face, and his lips approached my neck. There, he placed kisses and told me with his authoritative voice, "I just want your well-being, TimTim."

I sank into his body, tired of fighting. Gary wrapped me in his arms and let me calm down, but I was so frustrated. Why I was I so ridiculous? Why did I let him do this to me?

"You don't love me," I sniffed, saddened by his silence. "You're proud to admit that, maybe..." My voice gradually fades, but I force myself to continue. "Maybe I don't want more."

I felt Gary's breathing pause with my sentence. It was inevitable to feel regret for considering that Remy could be right. The truth was... I was sad, and Gary didn't seem to care.

I almost screamed about his insensibility! I wanted slap myself for being so stupid!

"You're wrong." His voice flows over my head, but I don't move to see him. "What I feel for you is greater than Remy's stupid feelings."

I cried out about that absurd assertion, and I looked up angrily to face Gary. What I saw made me static. His expression was tender and true.

"He can live without you, but I can't." His voice was a little low, and I smiled, enjoying seeing him so vulnerable. He was saying something he never told me before. "He can live without touching you, but I can't." His hands rested on my back, pulling me over to meet his body. "He can move on if you leave him... but I can't."

My anger fades with that look. It was not an "I love you", but it allowed me to understand what I meant to Gary.

"Sorry." His expression was a little dry. I know how hard it was for Gary to say that. Gary never cared about people's feelings. Always so cold and distant.

"I have a... proposal for you, Gary," I said, knowing that this would be the only time I would have the courage to say something like this. "I don't want to be forced to stay by your side."

By what he demonstrated, he didn't like what I had said. He was not sure where I was going.

"I want my liberty," I said finally.

He sighed hard, leaned down to my height, and kissed my lips with lust. I momentarily forget all these afflictions. When we separated, he looked directly into my eyes.

"I'll think about it."

And I knew I could not expect more than that.

I had given more of myself to him than I should have, and now I didn't have the right to choose.

I hated myself for being just a little doll.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Slap

**Credits: Beta reader Floracat**

**First of all, I would to say I condemn domestic violence, when you date someone is to give affection and love, NOT slaps.** **Not fun, is not to be respected. It is cruel and insane.**

**Chapter 5 - Slap**

**XXXXXX**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

I walked beside Gary, downcast. Sometimes, I would look at my boyfriend's face, and I saw nothing more than a scary, serious expression. I knew what awaited me.

I bit my lower lip hard. I feel so bad about leaving Remy alone, and I regret refusing his kiss. I would ask Cosmo and Wanda to fix everything, but I'm so terrified of Gary, I'm fearful to question any orders from him. My only solution was to lower my head and obey him. Why? What's the purpose?

I don't understand how he got this extreme. Before he was so lovely, and he looked so sorry, and he called me for coffee. He had an attitude so cute I didn't think twice about accepting. So we bonded... and one day he asked me out on a date. Until that day, I had never questioned my sexuality, because I had no reason to do it, although I didn't deny the possibility of being gay. But one week later I started dating Gary. Cosmo and Wanda were the first to know, and they were not happy.

Currently, I seriously questioned if all of this was a mistake.

"Gary, do you like my company?" I've asked this type of question often, because I'm just too needy.

"Yep." He smiled malevolently. "You're better than hell."

My world seemed to crumble. That cut so deep that it seemed to squeeze my heart, he was so cold! Remy wasn't. Remy was romantic, he values me. Oh my God! I'm thinking about Remy again, and I can't! Gary is my boyfriend and I should accept him the way he is.

He stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm with so much force that a groan of pain came out of my throat. Gary grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, and not gently. I was so stunned that I had no chance to defend myself, feeling the pain of the impact. I felt a pressure on my lips and then I realized that Gary was kissing me. It was a rude kiss and I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. He kissed me with such cruelty that my eyes filled with tears.

When he pulled away I couldn't move, I was panting and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I couldn't take in air.

"And consider that a major compliment." I gulped and held back the tears. I wanted to scream at him, but I wouldn't.

I hated myself for letting my own imaginary friend control me this way.

When we arrived at my house, all the lights were off. My parents were not home, possibly out to dinner. Ever since I had turned thirteen, I had no longer needed babysitter. I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I was exhausted. It was a long night and I just wanted to lie in bed and sleep, but not yet. Of course, Gary was still furious and only one thing calms him down.

"Undress yourself." He was short and thick.

I got up and took off my shirt. I saw him coming and he grabbed my waist, leaning over and giving light bites on my neck.

**XXXXXX**

**Gary's P.O.V**

He remained motionless in my arms, even with my touch. I ran my hand over his soft skin, which shivered. He said nothing, he only looked at me. And that pissed me off.

"It's Remy, isn't it?" I was in critical condition with my hatred. "Answer me!" I screamed so loud that the brunette cringed in front of me

I grabbed Timmy's pulse and pulled him hard, daring him to tell me. His eyes were closed and his little body was trembling. He was in a position so exciting that I licked my lips to control the hormones.

"N-No… I-I'm just not in the mood," he replied in a tearful tone. "I-I'm sorry…" Does he think I'm stupid?

I laughed scornfully. He really expected me to I believe that lame excuse?

"You'll never get close to that stupid guy."

"N-No!" He raised his voice and I saw his eyes fill with tears. "Please, Gary…" he pleaded, sobbing, and I frowned.

Why? How fucking hard is it to stay away from that motherfucker? I don't accept it. I do not accept that he is more important to Timmy than me. I held Timmy's arm so roughly that I heard a crack. Timmy cried out in pain.

"Gary, let me go!" he cried in despair. "Please, you're hurting me!" I knew I should stop, but seeing Timmy beg made me feel so good.

"You deserve a lesson, TimTim." And I squeezed his arm harder, making Timmy scream in pain. "You need to understand who is boss." I released his arm; however, I raised my hand and swung it towards his face.

Timmy sat on the bed with his eyes wide in shock; he ran his fingers on his cheek. He began to cry like a helpless child and I felt my heart falter. I was sure it was the rage that took over me. I knelt in front of him and looked at his bright blue eyes. I held his arm very carefully, for I couldn't bear to cause him more pain.

It was a very sad scene.

I ran my fingers on the purple bruise on his arm, which was the exact shape of my hand, and he shuddered, sniffling.

"That's nothing" I said, insensitive. "It's going to disappear."

"You never hit me," he said, holding my hand, and he cried and sobbed hard.

I lied on the bed and pulled him to me. I felt his head leaning against my chest and I smelled his brown hair. I felt my shirt getting wet and I concluded that he was crying. I let him cry for a few minutes while I was stroking his arm, my hand rising to his hair. Finally, he fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Kiss

**Credits to my Beta reader Floracat**

**I hope that will not be difficult to understand this chapter, because I did it according to my country's culture. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Kiss**

**XXXXXX**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

My clock aroused me again. For ten minutes I rolled in bed.

I got up lazily and practically dragged myself to the bathroom. When I got there I looked in the mirror and began to brush my disheveled hair. When I turned my gaze to arm... I sighed. Three days and the bruise hadn't gone.

I brushed my teeth and when I was finished I smiled, showing all my teeth. I liked to keep them healthy and beautiful, since Wanda said my smile was beautiful. Then I went to the tub and turned on the two faucets, filling it with warm water. I took off all my clothes and knelt near the faucet, lathering my body with soap. While I did this, I started thinking about everything that happened in my life. The saddest thing was, I was alone, no one to defend me.

When my wet body was clean of dirt, I went to the tub, which was now filled. When I laid down, a sigh of relief escaped up my throat. My body was tense before, but now it was completely relaxed. I was a big mix of feelings, and I felt like I was missing something. My heart was alone, empty and aching. Everything was so confusing.

You know, I couldn't wait to go to college. I would finally get away from this hell that I'm living.

_Remy Buxaplenty..._

Rich, beautiful, and undoubtedly one of the most popular kids in school. He was always too responsible, too secure and proud, too efficient and promising.

_Everything about him was too much for me._

I had completely lost track of time. I hurried out of the tub, but my foot slipped and my head slammed onto the tile floor.

"Ouch!" I cried when I realized that I'd fallen. I stood up slowly as my body shook with the impact.

My head hurt and my vision was spinning. I held onto the walls until I reached my robe and wrapped it around my body. I went to the mirror that was attached to the wall of my room. Looking at my reflection, I noticed my head had a bump.

I grabbed my school uniform on the bed and removed the robe. Yesterday, Remy invited me to go to the pool. Just imagining Remy only in shorts made my face turn red.

_What would sleep be like with those arms around me?_

I blushed at the thought. His arms holding in me in such a way that I could see that I was his. He was so protective... he was the only one who protected me from Gary.

I nodded frantically. How the hell can a man attract me so much? I shouldn't be feeling this. I had a boyfriend! Feeling love for someone else was out.

"Timmy!" Wanda's voice woke me from my reverie. I looked at her getting out of the bowl, turning to fairy form. "Sport, you'll be late," she exclaimed, scolding me.

"Sorry." She approached me and her slender fingers buttoned my shirt. I know I'm late, but somehow... I didn't care. I don't want to go to school today. I'm so blue.

Wanda turned away from me. With a wave of her wand she made a table and a chair. On the table was a plate of fried veggies, two bread loaves, fried eggs and jelly, and hot herbal tea. It was common for her to prepare my breakfast and my Obento. She was the loving mother I never had.

"Let's eat!" I gathered up my hands in thanks and then began to devour the food. Her countenance was thoughtful.

She reproached my relationship with Gary. We didn't have as many adventures as before.

_And I found myself helpless and weak._

**XXXXXX**

**Remy's P.O.V**

I leaned against the railings in my school. I looked at all students smiling and talking, but I couldn't find him.

I thought that to be strange. He was never late, and when he was it was for a serious cause."He will be here, he just woke up a little late," I repeated to myself, every time.

"Remy!" I heard a male voice calling me and I turned toward the voice, seeing him. He ran up to me and looked at me grinning, always with his beautiful smile.

I sighed with relief. You couldn't imagine my happiness every time I saw him. I bowed my head slightly in greeting. He did the same, but with his whole body. He always had more respect than me.

"Remy?" He arched an eyebrow and shook his hand in front of my face, waking me out of my trance.

"We're late" I said, and I turned around, walking towards our classroom. I heard him following me.

Upon arriving to class, I turned my bag upside down, dumping all my books and notebooks on my desk. I straightened them in row, while holding my briefcase. Beside the table was Timmy, who was arranging his materials in a more organized fashion than I. He noticed me staring and smiled at me, which made me a little embarrassed. He opened a notebook whose cover had the large flashy letters: "Gary and Timmy."

I grimaced, disgusted. It gave me a pang of lonliness when I saw that Timmy loved Gary, who was sick at the least, I'd say. Sometimes, I wanted to think that Gary was crazy, and that Timmy didn't love Gary, but stayed with him out of fear.

_But I knew that was not it._

"Mr. Buxaplenty!" the teacher yelled. When had class begun? I blinked several times and looked at her. "Please answer the question."

"Can you repeat the question, teacher?" She scowled at me and put on her glasses that hung from her neck.

"Be more attentive, boy. Page eighty-three." She scolded me and then went back to reading the book. Her mouth moved, words came out, but nothing made sense to me.

It was as if my mind revolved around a single person. I realized, I was completely in love with the figure that was so sensitive to my eyes.

The rest of class flew by. I only knew that the teacher was teaching about the neurological system, or something like that. I didn't pay attention. When the bell for lunch finally rang, I could hear the hallelujah chorus.

"Turner!" I ran to my lover while he was arranging his materials. His blue eyes turned to me. They gave off an innocent glow.

"What?"

I was thinking of asking him out for a walk today. But when I opened my mouth to speak, I froze. Several questions came to my mind: "Will he accept?" "What will he think?" "Will he be surprised?" "What if he suspected something?"

"Buxaplenty?"

"Can you loan me your notebook?" The essential question was wedged in my throat. I was an idiot! "I lost it in class."

He looked at me suspiciously. He was not the most attentive person, and to my luck, he did not question me. He just took out his backpack and handed me a notebook.

"See ya," he told me as he left the classroom. His head was down. He didn't know how much I hated seeing him in that state of discouragement.

Stupid! Why did I chicken out now? I cursed myself for being such a coward. For not having the courage to ask him out for a walk. It's completely normal to go out with a friend. Normal. Normal! Stupid!

Okay, I lost my head. Maybe... it's not too late. Yeah, I could still chase him down and invite him. So I did so. And I ran until... I found him kissing Gary.

I honestly wanted to cry.

_If only I had gotten there before._

**XXXXXXX**

**Timmy's P.O.V**

"Where are you having lunch today?" Gary asked. He soon reached me and grabbed my wrist. I looked at him, thinking of any excuse to push him away from me.

"At my grandmother's house," I lied, looking into his eyes. "She prepared my Obento."

But I would not go there. I just wanted to get some alone time. He scares me, he was getting really dangerous. And the worst part was, it was too late for me to go back.

_And all I wanted was to go back in time._

I put my hands in my coat pockets, and I walked to this park that I knew well. I liked to go there, and it was possibly the only place in town where I could be alone.

I was walking quietly, my head down, trying hard not to look at the people passing by. Then a guy approached me and held me by the shoulders. The odor of alcohol twisted my stomach, and he asked:

"Wanna go to a motel, cutie?" The slurred words only made me even more disgusted.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said, my voice breathy and shaky. God, he was so disgusting!

His mouth reeked of beer as it got closer to my skin. I swear I almost threw up.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed, scared. But my words made no effect on this jerk. I tried to push him away, but he used all his weight on me. "Please!"

Suddenly, something strong pulled me close to him. His strong male arms hugged me so that my whole body was wrapped in his embrace. At the time, I feared it was Gary, who had followed me. But this figure was taller than him. When I looked up, my eyes widened. Remy?! Remy was rich, he has no reason to be walking in a neighborhood as disgusting as this, even with his limo.

"He is accompanied," he said resolutely, and I stared at him gratefully, clinging to him.

The drunk scowled at Remy and turned, reeling off street. I sighed, relieved to have escaped that jerk.

"I don't know how to thank you!" I said, getting more excited. "But... what are you doing here?"

I think he blushed, but that may not have been right, since he lowered his head.

"I found it odd that you came this way..." I smiled when I realized that he cared about me. "You definitely don't belong in such a place."

Only Remy could cause such disturbances in my brain. How could he be so kind? Is that why I fell for him?

"Let's have lunch together." He smiled. That small smile, it was so serious, but at the same time so nice and kind.

I just nodded my head and walked beside him. His strong arms held mine. And it hurt. I groaned in pain with his touch.

"Forgive me!" He let go my arm. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried as he studied my body.

"No, no, of course of not." I thought about telling him what happened, but I was ashamed. I gripped my shoulder, stroking that area. My skin throbbed, and even after a couple of days, it still ached.

"Let me see." He grabbed my arm slowly as I let go, but I did not show it. My heart started racing about the possible reaction of my best friend.

I removed my jacket, leaving only the white shirt I was wearing underneath. He rolled up my sleeves and saw the size of the bruise that colored my white skin.

"What this is?!" he asked, with a serious expression on his face.

"It's…" I spoke in a whisper, and the word hung there in the silence. Please, someone get me out of this situation "…nothing!"

"He hurts you?" I looked at him. For a moment, it seemed like our thoughts connected.

**XXXXXX**

**Remy's P.O.V**

When I looked at those innocent orbs, I couldn't resist. He doesn't deserve to see my rage. I quickly pulled him to me and I hugged him.

We walked to a nearby square and sat on a bench covered with the flowers of spring. Silence prevailed, and he stared at the ground with a look of distaste. From time to time I looked at him, appreciating his beauty.

He opened his Obento and took out a rice dumpling shaped as a panda. He noticed that I was watching him and looked away, embarrassed.

"Do you accept?" he said shyly, holding it out to me. I couldn't contain a laugh.

"No, thanks."

So I held his chin with one hand, and I turned him to face me. He looked at me, surprised. I turned to look at his pink lips. Tiny, like him. They would be so... tasty.

I decided to take my chances. I needed him, I urgently needed him. My face got closer and closer. I was slowly approaching his body, with my other hand gripping his waist tightly. He showed no signs that I was should stop, so I didn't. My lips finally touched his in a sweet kiss. And he responded.

**To be continued…**


End file.
